End users have more media and communications choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more online video services, more Internet video traffic), and these trends are changing the content delivery landscape. Separately, these trends are pushing the limits of capacity and, further, degrading the performance of data delivery, where such degradation creates frustration amongst end users, content providers, and service providers. In many instances, the data sought for delivery is dropped, fragmented, delayed, or simply unavailable to certain end users. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an appropriate solution for these problematic network scenarios.